Sisters, sisters
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Can't give away to much when your sister's back from the dead
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Percy POV

Anabeth and I were walking around the fire in the middle of all the cabins just being funny when Anabeth turned to me "Percy?" she asked "Ya?" I asked "I know this isn't a subject you like to talk about," she began "But what was your sister like?" she asked. Now most other questions I would answer imedeatly but this one I froze at. Ok so you all know I'm an only child. Well this is not true. when I was born I had a twin sister.I loved her. She died when we were 6. I wish she was still here "Well," I began "She was wonderful. She loved adventure and mistory. She loved to read although like me she was dislexic with ADHD. She was an artist and well she loved me and my mom a hole lot." I said I felt as if I were about to cry Anabeth pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Percy." she said I returned the hug and felt a few tears slip just then lightning cracked across the skys I saw it. But it wasn't Zuse I could tell you that much. This lightning was the colour black and it didn't sound lick lightning it sounded like fire crackeling like the fire in the wood next to us then it struck. right infrount of my cabin. Anabeth and I ducked the fire next to us went out we smelt smoke but it smelt horibul not normal. It smelt like. Death. Anabeth looked at me "You ok?" she asked I nodded "And you?" I asked "I'm fine." she said we both stood up there where the lighting had struck wasn't fire. It was a girl she was dressed in blue jeans grey high tops a red shirt and a black jacket she had waist length brown hair but her eyes were closed. I froze. I reconised this girl. I tried to warn Anabeth but I couldnt speak. Anabeth ran over to the girl like I had to Thalia. Anabeth proped the girls head up on her knees when she dropped to them the girl stured awake. Hey eyes were green just like mine. It couldn't be! "Percy get ambrosia and nectar." said Anabeth she was good at pointing out halfbloods by now but I just stood there frozen Anabeth paid more attion to the girl "What's your name?" Anabeth asked but Icould have answered that one the girlopened her mouth "My name,," she began the voice was so framiliar but I couldn't smile at the fact that the name she was about to say was "Christina Jackson"

Hope you liked part 1 LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Christina POV

I had no idea where I was all I knew was I wasn't 6 anymore. I looked to be about 15 or 16. I felt weak as I sat up. A girl with blond hair and tan skin with gray eyes and an orange t-shirt that at first I couldn't tell what it said but soon I saw it read 'Camp half-blood' in big black letters. I felt pain all through out my spine. I winced. "What's your name?" SHe asked. I looked to her. "My name," I began as if I couldn't remember it at first. Than I said it "Christina Jackson." I than said. The girl's eyes widened as she looked to a boy. Black hair, green eyes. He had on shorts and the same orange T-shirt as the girl. I felt like crying. And not just from the pain. "Percy?" I asked. He stood there frozen as I stood up. I was taller now. My legs felt like twigs but I walked up to Percy looking him in the eyes "Is it you?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything. It was blank. Like I had been asleep for 10 years. The boy nodded slowly. I was so happy that I hugged him. The blond girl I saw her walk away than began to run towards some big blue house. Ok so last think I remember was a crash and a gun shot. Than I blacked out. I dreamt about being in some fiery hell. And than I woke up here. "I can't beleave you're back." Percy said as her slowly wrapped his arms around me. I missed him.I missed having an older he's only older by 19 minutes. "Where are we?" I asked him looking over his shoulder. It wasn't that hard since we were almost the same height. "I'm scared." I than said. He hugged me close "You're safe here Christina." He said. I saw cabins. Each one was different. The fire in the middle was put out. "Where's mommy?" I asked. He didn't tense up or yell at me like I was stupid "She's in New York, in a new house." Percy said quietly. "How long was I out?" I asked. He pulled away from the hug slowly as if I were gonna deteriorated as soon as he let go. "Christina..." He began but he was interrupted by feet... Not feet, Hoves running over. I looked, than I screamed. It was a boy with horns, Shaggy hair and... Goat legs. It scared me. "Whoa!" He said jumping back. People began to pile out of the cabins in PJ's. They stared at me. "Percy what's going on?" I asked crying. The goat boy slowly began to walk over. I began to whimper scared "It's ok. This is my friend Grover." Percy said. He hugged me as if he was afraid I would dissapiar. "Percy who is this?" Grover asked. But again before Percy could answer more hoves came our way. But this time it made me scream more. It was a middle aged man. But he was... diffrent. From the waist up he was human. But from the waist down he was a white stalion. Percy just hugged me tighter "It'll be ok." He whispered. "Percy? Who is this girl?" He asked. Than another dude walked up "Jackson who's the new girlfriend?" He asked. He held a wine glass full of water "Mr. D, Chiron, Grover... This is my sister, Christina Jackson." Percy said. The dude with the water dropped his glass. The hoarse man looked at me as is I was something he was about to disect and the goat man's mouth fell open. I could tell I was crying as the people who had piled out of their cabins gasped. "Another Jackson." One person said.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Christina POV

I sat in a room. The horse man and the wine glass dude staring at me. Percy sat next to me. I refused to go anywhere without him.

Percy POV

Ok so you've met my sister. I had explained last year to Chiron and Mr. Da about my sister dying. I remember waking up to a window crashing than I looked over to see Christina getting shot by a thief. Chiron and Mr. D Just stared at Christina. "My dear, do you remember anything?" Chiron finally asked. Christian hasted "A crash. A gunshot. That's it." She said. I couldn't tell it wasn't the whole story but I knew she wouldn't want to explain the entire thing. And I didn't really want her two. I kept looking at her afraid if I looked away she would disappear. I lost her once and I didn't want to lose her again. She had grown up. She looked much older. I wish we could have grown up together and she wouldn't be so traumatized by everything happening. Her eyes were red from crying. "And do you have any idea of what brought you here?" Chiron asked. Christina shook her head "Just the smell of death." She said. She was really scared when she saw Grover and Chiron. Chrstina turned to me

Christina POV

I turned back to Percy "Percy I asked you before. How long was I out?" I asked. He replied after a moment I I was not readdy for this answer. "Christina. You've been dead for the past 10 years."

Sorry if it was so short. This takes place after the 4th book BTW.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Percy POV

Dinner came fast. Christina sat next to me and Tyson who was visiting walked over. Christina clung to my arm when she saw him "Hey Percy." Tyson said "Who's this?" He asked sitting on the other side of the table "Tyson this is... My twin sister Christina." I said. Christina still clung to my arm "No way! You have a sister?" Tyson asked excitedly "Percy who is he?" Christina asked. Tyson just smiled "I'm Tyson. You're Half-brother." He said. I was pretty sure Christina was gonna freak out but instead she loosened her grip. She didn't let go but she loosened her grip. Tyson reached one of his hands across the table and Christina shook it. This really surprised me. Than Chiron clamped his foot on the ground a few times. We all looked at him. "attention everyone!" He said getting the people who weren't looking to look over. "We have a new Camper who has appeared from Lightning. Her name is," He began and looked at up pointing to Christina "Is Christina Jackson!" He said. Everyone looked at Christina. "And since her brother has a lot of training who would like to show her around!?" Chiron asked. No one raised their hands. Everyone looked at Christina as if she was a freak. Than a kid from Hermes Cabin stood. A 2nd year camper I think. I'm pretty sure his name is Chase Devado. And yes he was a claimed kid. I wasn't to sure I could trust a Hermes camper to help her around. "I'll help her sir." He said smiling in our direction. For once a kid of Hermes smile didn't look like on that thought about what he could steal from someone. This one seamed friendly which really surprised me. Christina smiled back. "Very well then! After diner can you take our new camper to get some armor and a weapon?" Chiron asked. Chase nodded. "And tonight we will be having capture! and she will need a team!" Chiron said. I raised my hand "Blue team'll take her!" I said. I got to be Blue team captain when Luke went missing. Christina smiled. We all made an offering to the gods which Christina didn't understand. I had to explain it to her a couple of times before she did it. The air of her's smelt like brownies mom made when we were little. If you're quick enough you can catch the scent of the other's offerings. But you can always smell your own offering. We all sat back down. Christina ate slowly. "You ok?" I asked her. She nodded. I was so happy she was back. I didn't want to lose her and I was worried about her. After we ate Chase walked over "Hello." He said. I looked up at him. He had dark brown eyes and light brown short hair. "Hey." I said. "I'm Chase Devado. 2nd year camper." He said holding his hand out "Percy Jackson. 4th year." I said shaking it "Everyone know's who you are. You helped save Olympus, camp, and you found your way through the Labyrinth." Chase said. The way he told it made it sound heroic. I'm not to sure it was though. Christina had just finished up "You ready for me to show ya around?" Chase asked. Christina nodded "I'll see you later Percy." She said hugging me quickly. Than she got up "Nice to meet you Tyson." She said giving Tyson a warm friendly smile. "Nice to meet you two." Tyson said smiling back. Chase and Christina walked away. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Tyson asked. "I never saw her when I visited." Tyson said "because she died when we were 6. Now she's back from some kind of dark lightning." I said. Tyson nodded. "She's nice." He said. "Ya. She's always been so nice to people." I said. I remembered how she put a flow in some boys hair after she had stepped on his foot while on the play ground and said 'Sorry' nicely. She was always nice. Wait I just thought about something! What will mom say when she finds out!? She'll freak! My mom and I loved Christina and having her back is the best thing in the world but I think this would defiantly freak her out...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Christina POV

"So you came from the lightning that struck?" Chase asked. I nodded "Well actually I don't really know because I was asleep when it happened." I said. He nodded. We walked over to where those cabins had been. 20 in all and as I had said all different. One that really creeped me out was one that looked like a Barbie doll had just threw up and added sparkles. "These are the cabins. the 12 olympian gods than the minor gods. Cabin 1 is Zeus..." Before he could finish I interrupted "Greek god of the sky's and lightning. King of all gods father of most of them." I said "Wow you know a lot." Chase said "I read a bit about it when I was younger." I said. Chase nodded. "Than can you tell me who Hara is?" He asked "Hera is the greek goddess of marriage, and Child birth. She is sister of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades and wife of Zeus. Said to only have kids with Zeus." I said Chase nodded. "How about Poseidon?" Chase asked. My expression didn't really brighten up since I knew he was my father now. "Poseidon is the god of the sea. His kids are not safe is Zeus' domain and Hades couldn't give a hell about it." I said. Thunder rumbled across the sky's. I clung to Chase's arm scared "What was that?" I asked. Chase just gave a friendly smile "That Christina was an angry god." He said. I loosened my tight grip around his arm. He slid his arm out of my grip. We had an awkward silence. "Ok. Well all you really need to know is stay away from Cabin 5." Chase began "Why?" I asked. I looked at it. It was scary. It was guarded by a wall and barbwire. Lot's of barbwire "That is Ares' cabin. No one goes to visit because it'll always began a fight. Than say away from Cabin 11. Hermes cabin. Also my cabin. I know that a lot of people happen to lose their wallets visiting my cabin." Chase said I nodded. "Try not to go into cabin 15. If you do you might not come out. It's Hypnos' cabin. God of sleep. You won't really meet his kids though. They're either sleeping or... Well sleeping." Chase said. I nodded. I didn't really want to sleep ever again. So Chase pretty much showed me all around camp. He showed me this crazy rock wall, He showed me the stable, he showed me Zeus' fist and he showed me the forges and the forest and the strawberry fields. We had talked a lot along the way. Finlay we came to the Canoe lake. He and I were shoving each other around a bit and I anciently sent him into an unplanned swim "Oh my god I am so sorry!" I said helping him out. I really wish I could dry him off. Than he went dry. I gasped and let go "Wow. You have that power also?" Chase asked. "What?" I asked. "You're brother can dry anything from water if he wills himself to." Chase said "Oh." I said. "Well we better hurry. Looks like capture the flag starts soon." He said. I nodded "What is Capture the flag?" I asked. He smirked "Well it's battle training. All Magical weapons are allowed. You have to fight your way to the opponent's flag and make it back to your side before they get your flag and get to their side first. But be careful. You could be one of them they put in the infirmary." Chase said. I nodded but wasn't to sure I wanted to play tat game anymore. "I smell death." said some kid from behind. I froze but we both turned around. He had just appeared out of no where he had black hair and dark brown eyes. He walked up. "It smells like the girl." He than said "Hey Nico." Chase said. "Hello Chase." Nico said. Now I could smell something. Something having to do with death. The boy looked straight at me with dead eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. Or eaten in while either. "WHo are you?" He asked me. "I-I'm Christina Jackson." I said. "I'm serious." He said with a frown "I'm not lying just ask Percy." I said a bit scared. "Nico I'm a bit busy. I gotta get her some armor and a weapon." Chase said. Nico frowned again "She still reakes of the dead." Nico said. Chase grabbed my hand "Come on let's go." He said pulling me away. When we were far enough he began to run and I did also. But my leg's still felt a bit weak. "Hey could we slow down?" I asked. He stopped running and I bent over "My leg's aren't exactly 100% just yet." I said "Sorry." He said letting go of my hand and helping me stand up straight. We made our way to some old shack. "What's this?" I asked "Armor storage." He said opening the door. He pulled out a bronze chest plate and handed it to me. I had a hard time putting it on till he helped me. It weighed a lot. Maybe more than me. Than he got a helmet out that had blue tassels. I began to put it on but stopped and took it back off. I scratched my face with part of it. I felt my face and there was a bit of blood. I looked at what was on fingers. Chase looked at me "Wow." He said wiping the blood off my cheek. "I think it might be a bit tight on you." He said. His hand was still on my cheek. I blushed. He moved his hand and grabbed the helmet from my hand he went back into the shed and grabbed one that was a bit bigger. "Hold still." He said. I stood still and he slowly slid the helmet onto my head. It fit perfectly, but my bangs slid into my eyes. I felt his hand on my face and he moved my bangs from my face. "Wow." He said. He was staring at my face. I blushed. "Come on. We gotta get you a weapon." He said breaking the silence. I nodded. He led me down a steep hill. I tripped and he caught me. "Careful." He said. "Hey Chase got a new girl friend!" A boy yelled. I looked and Brown and blue eyes and was walking over "Ha, ha Connor." Chase said helping me stand up straight. "I'm just showin' her around and she tripped." He than said, The other boy rolled his eyes and studied me "So you're Percy's sister?" He asked. I nodded "You're pretty cute." He said. I rolled my eyes. He seamed like the kind of boy who just went for a cute girl "Whatever." I said. "We gotta go Connor." Chase said "Why you gotta go so soon." Connor said. "Because we're getting her a weapon." Chase said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off. I could tell Connor was glaring at Chase. "Who was that?" I asked. "My annoying half-brother." Chase said. I nodded. He kept pulling me along. Soon we came to another shack. this one seamed bigger. He opened the door and stepped out of the way. I walked inside. In this shack were sheilds, swords, daggers and other stuff. "Wow." I said looking around amazed. I saw so many items. "I know." Chase said. He picked up a sword. "Here try this one out." He said holding it out. I grabbed the hilt of the sword but it felt uneven. I shook my head. He picked up another sword from nearby. He held it out and I took the hilt but it again felt uneven. I shook my head once more and set it down. I saw something. while Chase was in the corner looking for something I picked it up. It was a sword but it was older than the rest I saw. It was perfect balance Chase turned back around. "Where did you find that?" He asked walking over. "In a pile with some others." I said. He touched the blade and it was a tight space here so his arm was righ against mine "I've never seen this one in here before." He said. His voice was really close to me ear. I could tell I was blushing. Than a horn blew "It's just about time for the game. This the one you want?" He asked. I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Christina. I learned a new rule. Never be with another camper alone in a cabin. I was in the Hermes Cabin with only Chase because everyone was going towards the woods. Chase was changing into his battle gear. I made the mistake of looking behind me. I saw his back was scarred and bruzed. I looked away immediately. It scared me to think what had happened to him. It didn't look like the kind of cut's you get from knives or glass. More like a sword slash. I looked towards the door. Chase walked up next to my. His helmet was red unlike mine and his chest plate was scratched up and so was the helmet. He seamed to look older with his gear on. I looked like an idiot in armor swing a sword around like crazy. He looked experienced. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. We walked out. I was really nervous about this. I think he could tell I was because he rubbed my back "It'll be just fine." He said. I nodded. "I'm just sorry we're not on the same team." He than said. "It's ok. I know you wouldn't hurt me ." Christina said. Chase smiled and nodded.

During the games...

Damn! This is hard! I swung my sword to block one that was coming at me. It was just me and another girl. She was tough. She swung low so I blocked it. Than she was able to knock my sword from my hand and knock off my helmet slashing the upside of my head. I cried out in pain. "Deserved it. Dead chick." She said running away. Than I saw Chase. I was of course laying on the ground "My gods." He said bending down next to me. He lifted up my head "We need to get you to the infirmary." He said. Than I saw Percy. "Gods. What the hell heppened?" He asked bending down next to me. "A... Camper knocked off my helmate. She slashed me in the head with her sword." I said. Chase shook his head "No camper would ever do that. Not ever Ares cabin would." He said. Percy took my head from Chase. "You'll be fine." He said. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "It hurts." I said. "Chiron!" Chase yelled. But I black out. Next thing I know is I woke up to my brother at my side. I was in some strange place that had beds and almost all of them had hurt warriors. "Percy?" I asked. He looked to me. He had tear stained chees and his eyes were red from crying. "Thank the gods." He said. He hugged me but my bones ached "I thought I lost you again." He whispered. I didn't care about my aching bones so I hugged back. "she still smells dead." said another voice. It was that Nico kid so I tenced up. "She's not dead Nico." Percy said. "she reaks of it." Nico said. "So do you." Percy retorted. "Whatever. I'm saposed to smell of death." Nico said. Than I saw him walk away. "Sorry about that." Percy said softly. "It's ok Percy." I said "Now what did this camper look like?" He asked pulling away from the hug. "she had Brown eyes. And I think she had purple hair. She had a french accent though." I said He nodded. But now I wasn't to sure this was a camper we were dealing with. Maybe something much, much worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Christina POV

Percy led me to Cabin 3. It smelt of seawater witch calmed my nerves a bit. Percy opened the door. Inside were bunches of empty bunks, except 2 of them. Tyson, my new half-brother who just happens to be a cyclops was sitting at one so I guess the other one was Percy's. I saw a picture on Percy's nightstand. I walked up to it. It was mom and Percy. "You ok?" Parcy asked. I nodded "I just miss mom." I said. He nodded. "She misses you alot." Percy said. "Christina ok?" Tyson asked. I nodded. I looked to an open bed and sat down "Looks like Percy." Tyson said. I looked up and smiled "I'm his twin." I said. Tyson nodded. I laid down, though I didn't plan on sleeping at all I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. Next thing I knew I was asleep once more...

Percy POV

I watched Christina lay down and fall asleep almost immediately. One thing she got from our mom. She was a heavy sleeper. Unlike me. I could barely fall asleep sometimes. I laid down not changing for bed. "Percy ok?" Tyson asked "Ya big guy. I'm just glad she's back." I said looking to Christina. "I'm just afraid when I wake up she'll be gone." I than said. "Don't worry brother. She'll be here." Tyson said. He laid down and fell asleep. I looked back over to Christina. "I hope you're right." I mumbled and laid down. The dream that followed wasn't one I ever, ever wanted. I saw Christina. she was 6 again. I was standing there next to her but I was 6 again. I looked to her. She was playing with her favorite stuffed bunny. It was small and dirty but she loved it. She looked up at me "Christina?" I asked. She grabbed my wrist "We got you now." She said in Luke's voice. Than a scream pierced my dreams. It was morning and Christina was screaming. Nightmares probably. I ran up to her bed and began to shake her. She woke up crying "Ears hurt." Tyson said sitting up. I hugged Christina closely sitting next to her and she cried into my shirt. "I'm sorry." She said as she cried. I rubbed her back. I'm just glad she's still here. "Jackson!" A voice yelled. Clarisse ugggggggg... And a lot more of the ugggggggg after that. I opened the door and Clarisse was there "What?" I said. "Jackson tell your sister to shut up or I'll make her." She said. I stepped out of my cabin "Leave my sister alone Clarisse." I said "She had a nightmare, and had just woken up." I than said. "Well keep her quiet! We need all the rest we can get." She said before walking away. "Asshole." I mumbeled before walking back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Christina POV

I sat at the lake during breakfast. Percy had been called in for something a the big house. I stared at the waves. The sun was just coming up. I stared at the water. "I must be the worst daughter ever." I whispered. "Hey." A voice said sitting next to me. It was Chase. "Hey." I said. He looked at me. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded "It's just that... I don't think I'll ever be better than Percy at anything." I said. "You might be better at something." Chase said. He moved my head so I was looking at him. I knew what he was gonna do but I didn't stop him. He leaned in and I might have also and I felt his lips press against mine. Wow I've been here for like a day and I'm already kissing someone. Wow... But I have to admit I liked it. From what I already knew about him he was a sweet kid. But I never got the guts to ask him about those scars and bruzes. He was being soft and gentle which was actually really nice and sweet. I would expect others to be rough and well... Ungentle? but he seamed different. He pulled away slowly "Wow." Is what we both said at the same time. He looked me straight in the eyes. I looked straight back. "Way better I bet." He said which caused me to kiss him again for no reason. "Not bad yourself." I whispered as I broke. He smiled. But that the horn blew again. "Ignore it." He said. "Wouldn't Chiron get mad if we skipped?" I asked. He shrugged. He hugged me loosely and laid back so I went down with him.

Percy POV

Chiron had called me to the big house for something. Though I didn't know what the big deal was. I saw him in Centar form in the main hall of the big house. "Chiron?" I asked. He looked to me and his expression looked like he had just seen Kronos. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The Orcal spoke a prophocy again." Chiron said. "What?! What did it say!?" I asked. Chiron's expression went pailer than it was before. "You can ask it yourself." Chiron said. I didn't understand. Why would I have to ask. But I did as told and went up to the attic. The ights all flickered on. The atic was cluttered with diffrent items collected by Half-bloods and a bunch of boxes, than I saw The orcal. The orcal was a shriveled up corpse that wore hippie clothing and was cursed to never have the spirit of Delphie or something like that be let out. "I-I heard there was a prophocy... Chiron told me to come up and ask about it." I said. Nothing happened at first. That the orcal sprung to life. Green smoke came out of it's mouth and it sat up. It was really creepy. It said

"_8 half-bloods shall travel West_

_Daughter of the sea shall lead this quest_

_While one may take their final breath_

_Daugher of Athena shall know death_"

"Daugher of Athena?" I asked. But it's body went limp and I ran out terified. Daugher of the sea... It ment My sister, Christina Jackson


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Christina POV

I woke up in he middle of the night shooting up. I looked around. Percy and Tyson were gone. smoke covered the ground. I stood up. My leg's seamed a bit weak at first but I continued to walk along. I reached the door and opened it up. The camp was quiet. A little two quiet. I always heard snoring from the Ares cabin. I walked up to the fire. Smoke again covered the entire ground. The fire had been put out again. "Hello." I said. It sounded snaky. And it was strained. The fire suddenly bust in the wood sending me backwards. A shadow like figure lured above the fire. "The to like up to your father." It hissed. I felt something strange and looked to my arms. AH! Hoves! Hoarse shoes. I fell to my hands and... Feet?! I ran towards the water. My regular image began to fade. I was a horse "No!" I screamed. And I continued to scream as I woke up. Percy ran over to me "Shhh." He said holding me close. Tyson managed to stay asleep. Percy rubbed my back. "It's ok." He whispered. I was crying "It was horrible." I whispered. "What happened?" He asked. I sighed and explained about the voice and me turning into a horse. He just rubbed my back. I continued to cry. Someone banged hard on our door "Jackson!" a voice yelled. Percy sighed. It didn't sound like the Clarisse girl. Percy stood up "I'll be back." Percy mumbled. He walked towards the door.

Percy POV

I walked up to the cabin door. When I opened it there stood James Gren. A 18 year ols Ares camper. He had been here for 2 years. "What do you want James." I said "I want your sister to shut her damn mouth!" He snapped. Tyson was stll asleep. "Leave my sister out of this James." I said glaring at him. He was a tall dude. about 6'5 . He always wore grey sunglasses and the lenzes were blood red. I was sure his eyes were light brown though. But he had dyed his hair fire blue. When I first saw him he had red hair. I guess he dyes it now. "She's the reason why I'm even here Jackson!" He snapped. He pushed me asideand walked inside. I saw him walkign towards Christina. She hugged her knees. HHe was about to slug her but I dived infront of her and got a punch to the shoulder. "Percy!" Christina yelled. I than relised that James had a small neddle and it was now stuck in my shoulder. I pulled it out. It was small but I think it hit my bone. It hurt. "Don't touch my brother." Christina said shoving James. Than the water from the fountain dad had put in the cabin began to rise. "Freak!" James yelled running out of the cabin. Christina began to cry again and the water fell back into the fountin splashing outside of it as well. She sat back on her bed and hugged her knees. I stood up and walked over to her. I hugged her again. My arm's pain had gone away quickly. I held Christina close. This was gonna be a long night...


End file.
